


Кролики кричат

by Ejhiro



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejhiro/pseuds/Ejhiro
Summary: Кролики кричат как люди.Кролики кричат от боли.Кролики кричат.
Relationships: Madison Clark/Troy Otto, Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	Кролики кричат

Песок.  
Песок попал в висок; смешался с мозгами. Течет… Кровь, как вода.  
Молоток.  
Он забивал молотком колышки.  
Кролики кричат как люди.  
Кролики кричат от боли.  
Кролики кричат.  
Люди кричат. Какая разница? Разница в возрасте, росте, весе… виде. Кролики маленькие: обращались бы быстро, если бы обращались.  
Люди долго лежат. Час, два, три, много: все есть в таблице.  
Но женщин Трой не трогает. Он исследователь, а не маньяк.   
Он даже не смотрит, как убивают. У него есть книжечка: там все записано. Другие смотрят.  
Исследователь. Наука. Аккуратно занеси жизнь и смерть в таблицу, и никто не заметит, что в клетке — не кролики.  
У Даррелла тоже была книжечка. Моя семья и другие звери. Была же?   
Была?  
Была. Трой читал. Давно.  
Мир раскололся. Не на «до» и «после». Мир всегда был расколот. Удар в висок, бутылка вдребезги, руки Джейка в крови, мать в земле, а Трой один. Удар, удар, еще удар. Джейку досталось больше, он старше. Чем ты старше, тем меньше у тебя времени.  
И что с того, что мертвецы теперь ходят и порождают новых мертвецов, а Джейк держит руки чистыми? Отец бросил пить… И это не новость.  
Подвезли мексиканских кроликов. И не только.  
Иногда люди приходят сами.  
Он пытается быть любезным.   
Ложка в глаз — ее ответ. В глубине души он знал, что так будет.  
Он увидел ее и понял: она тоже расколота, выжжена до основания. Дети — ее корни, дети удерживают ее на земле. Никогда еще Трой так не завидовал чужим детям.  
Он чует ее, как мотыльки чуют своих самок; неосязаемый запах крови, крови во имя, крови во благо. Ради плоти и крови — ее плоти и крови… льет и льет, как воду. Они такие же, как она, искалеченные задолго до. Похожи на Троя, будто они из одного помета.  
Трой думает, что Мэдисон могла бы стать ему матерью, и тут же прогоняет эту мысль.  
Он исследователь, а не извращенец. Никакого инцеста — даже такого. Мэдисон женщина; конечно, она мать — но не ему.  
Кто она для него?  
Кто?  
Ее хочется приласкать — и ударить. Он позволяет ей собой манипулировать, она знает, что он позволяет. Обоюдное знание — почти взаимность.  
Она имеет над ним странную власть: он хотел бы от нее избавиться, но не может ее убить.  
Она не закричит и умрет молча; если она умрет, он что-то потеряет. Что-то, что почти нашел, почти нащупал, вот-вот достанет с пыльной полки, спрятанное за бесчисленными бутылками.  
Когда Мэдисон говорит, что Трой не такой, она почти верит, а он почти верит ей; но это вранье. Нельзя врать вечно; ему приходится уйти.  
Когда Трою было пятнадцать, он брал в руки лезвие; он расчерчивал руки в клеточку, создавал таблицу; он чувствовал боль — значит, еще жив.  
Когда он стреляет, он ощущает, как нагревается ствол у него в руках. Это солидная тяжесть; солидная, как ранчо, солидная, как пожилой фермер, вышедший на пастбище с травинкой в зубах. Фермер слегка покачивается, от ветра ли, от алкоголя; Троя трясет.  
Все еще солидно.  
Ему не так уж и важны индейцы; он просто хочет убить что-то важное.  
И хочет, чтобы его остановили.  
Кролики кричат и кричат, пока не приходит Джейк. Джейк плачет, но он заставляет кроликов замолчать, и они затихают. Джейк плачет, но не может убить Троя. Наверное, слишком слабый.  
Он старший.  
У него меньше времени.  
Его кровь льется и льется из пустого рукава, выливается вся, ничего не остается; пустые белые глаза открываются и смотрят. Вот-вот он встанет… хватит!  
Ник тоже почуял кровь. Родственные души. Так, кажется, их называют?  
Трой назвал бы его братом — но не хочет. Потому что Мэдисон Трою не мать и никогда ей не станет. Даже она сама это понимает.   
Мэдисон боится. Не Троя боится — себя. Своего тела, своих теплых рук; боится перейти грань материнских объятий — и именно поэтому переходит. Заступ. Проигрыш.  
Делает вид, что не замечает. Не замечает себя, своего тела, своих желаний. Трой не имеет права ничего требовать: он исследователь, а не насильник. Он отступает. Он подождет. Он молод — у него больше времени… У него есть время.  
Есть же?  
Но у него нет над ней власти. Зато есть власть над Ником.  
Злоупотребление: они оба тогда злоупотребили. Алкоголем, наркотиками, почти-что-смертью. Сердце колотится как бешеное, и это настолько похоже, что можно перепутать. И Трой путает — старательно.  
В наркотическом бреду Трой ищет схожесть: он обнимает плечи, он находит губы; губы у Ника почти материнские, и если закрыть глаза и позволить сознанию уплыть далеко-далеко…  
Почти то.  
Почти так.  
На утро он забывает. Они забывают. Они же почти братья; не извращенцы. Может, Ник бы и вспомнил, но Трой не позволяет. Держит границы. Близкие друзья — но не ближе. Дразнится — но не больше.  
Защищает, опекает — не брат; отца из него тоже не выйдет. Мэдисон не позволит Трою приблизиться к детям слишком близко.  
Кролики кричат и кричат, и нет больше Джейка, чтобы убить их.  
Мэдисон берет молоток. У нее есть власть.  
Удар.  
Она может его убить. Она его убила.  
За это Трой ее и любит.  
Любил.


End file.
